<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensitive Baby by VioletRose120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020756">Sensitive Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRose120/pseuds/VioletRose120'>VioletRose120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Blow job on the dildo, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cum Play, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Sex, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is pure filth, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vibrators, Voyeurism, also a nice hint of aftercare, but loving filth, fucking lots of lube, it gets messy man, oversensitivity, slight edging, there's a bit of fluff at the end, two horny bois who just love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRose120/pseuds/VioletRose120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin wakes up needy and sensitive. His boyfriend Felix isn't home to satisfy him, so he resorts to fucking himself with his favorite Felix-like dildo. What he doesn't know is Felix had come home early and watched his little show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensitive Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 34<br/>A gets so needy and whiny, so sensitive like he already is. He needs someone to fill him up, but that day, no one's home but him so he just fucks himself with a vibrator dildo and comes twice. Apparently, B comes home earlier, and watching his baby open up. A, being a needy baby himself, still wants B to fuck him merciless. B ends up edging and overstimulating him, that brings so much pleasure for A. B thanks him for being good boy :(<br/>Preferences: bot hyunjin!!!<br/>Dislikes: dom hyunjin &gt;:((((7<br/>Potential Triggers: maybe,,,, overstimulation??? Idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Ah… fuck Jinnie,” Felix moans as he slides his dick back into Hyunjin. “You’re so fucking tight…” He angles himself downward and draws back earning him a loud moan from Hyunjin. Felix smirks. “Did I find your sweet spot baby?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Hyunjin replies with a whiny “uh-huh” while gripping the sheets and his face contorting from pleasure; unable to trust himself to make coherent words. Felix lets out a slight chuckle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    “My baby’s too fucked out to speak huh?” he says as he pushes back into Hyunjin. Hyunjin moans loudly again wanting Felix to just hurry up already and fuck him properly. As if Felix read his mind, he responded, “Patience, sweetheart. Good boys are patient.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The chilly air in the bedroom makes Hyunjin whine and shiver when he wakes up. He can feel it all around his body, and it doesn’t help that he is naked. He pulls the comforter up to his chin and tightly cuddles his body pillow to get some warmth. Hyunjin nuzzles his face into the pillow trying to fall back asleep, he is the only one with a day off today, but the strong scent of Old Spice cologne fills his nostrils. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The memory of last night floods Hyunjin’s mind; soon he’s whining from more than the cold. He’s always been a sensitive baby and just the memory of his boyfriend can get him riled up. Of course, it doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to get hard. He can still feel the slight ache in his ass from last night, and now he’s longing to be filled up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hyunjin whines again and starts to rub himself on his body pillow. The soft friction on his nipples and his cock feels like heaven. The soft and slow humping keeps him satisfied and the heat under the comforter increases. His speed increases and his skin starts to glisten with sweat; the comforter is too hot now. He needs something to put his body on edge. Hyunjin throws the comforter off of himself, and he gasps from how cold the bedroom really is. It makes his nipples harder and impossibly more sensitive. The slight stinging gave the shock his body needed then he ruts faster into the pillow. However, that wasn’t enough after a while. Hyunjin tried and tried to make his body fall over the edge, but he just couldn’t get there. He needed to be filled. He needed his boyfriend’s cock. But of course, he’s the only one home so that left one option. The vibrating purple dildo that looks strangely like Felix’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hyunjin sadly peels himself off of the pillow and hurriedly makes his way to the hidden plastic container in the closet. When he opens it, he’s met with the various sex toys he and Felix have bought, and he searches through them all to find his treasure. Finally, his hand wraps around the soft silicone of the dildo, and he goes back to the bed. He grabs lube from the nightstand and lays down to tease his hole. He’s still loose from last night, thanks to Felix’s teasing, and he’s willing to risk going in dry because of how much he loves the roughness. But he likes to be messy too. He loves the too wet squelching and feeling fluids run down his body. He loves to make big wet patches and rut into it. He remembers the white lube that simulates cum that’s still in the nightstand, so he pops the cap open on the regular lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his asshole and the dildo. Then he goes for the white one, not caring he’s getting lube all over the bed and opens that one too. He squeezes the lube over his chest and face, imagining it is his boyfriend cumming on him. He remembers that from last night too. Felix made him kneel and watch him masturbate; Felix had cummed on him three times before fucking him. Hyunjin already liked the feeling of cum on him, but it hit differently when there’s cum on him while getting fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hyunjin prods two fingers into his hole to keep himself loose then he grabs the dildo and inserts it quickly. He angles it expertly, so he can bottom out without hurting himself; then he immediately feels for the vibration button and presses it all the way to the highest setting. Hyunjin moans loudly and starts to bounce on the dildo. The prominent ridges on the dildo rub against Hyunjin’s prostate deliciously and the vibrations give a satisfying constant stimulation. He stops bouncing for a minute, letting the vibrations stimulate him. Hyunjin grabs the body pillow and positions it under his body again. He mounts the pillow, pushing the dildo back in, and ruts against it. He lets the lube and precum glide and drip off his body and onto the pillow, creating the messy wetness that he likes. Hyunjin’s moans get louder and more pornographic as he bounces harder. He gets closer and closer to his high, shouting Felix’s name and focusing on the wet glides of his dick and the dildo. With a final scream, Hyunjin cums hard; it shoots up onto his face, mixing with the lube, and more spurts out onto the pillow because of the constant pressing on his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cumming once isn’t enough for Hyunjin though. He continues to bounce on the dildo, bearing through the overstimulation that he secretly, not so secretly, enjoys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Felix could hear his baby’s moans the second he walked through the door. A sly smirk appears on his face as he walks closer to his and Hyunjin’s bedroom. He can see their door wide open, and Felix thanks God Hyunjin didn’t think to close the door. Felix wouldn’t have the heart to interrupt Hyunjin and ruin the beautiful view he has now. Hyunjin’s face is glistening with sweat and covered with a white fluid; twisted in pleasure, his eyes shut tight, and his mouth is stuck open with only short breaths and choked moans coming out, and his pretty legs are working overtime bouncing on the purple dildo and his pretty cock gliding along his fuzzy body pillow. Felix could even hear the high-pitched fast humming on the vibe, the vibration that Hyunjin absolutely loves. Felix crosses his arms and bites his lip, eyeing the cum splatter on the body pillow and the mess on the sheets. His dick quickly gets harder and strains against the denim fabric of his jeans. He leans against the doorframe, lazily unbuttoning his jeans, and patiently waits for what Hyunjin does next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hyunjin’s tongue lolls out of his mouth as he stops bouncing and goes still. Felix knows what that means, and he can’t stop himself from palming his erection. His eyes fall to a lustful stare, watching intently as Hyunjin pulls himself off the dildo and turns it off. Hyunjin lays down gently on the body pillow, softly rutting against it. Then, he brings the dildo to his face and licks a long stride from the balls to the head. He lets out a soft moan and wraps his plush lips around the head of the dildo. He suckles and licks at it, moaning and grinding; too deep in his fantasy that he is sucking off Felix and eating his cum. Slowly, he takes in more, drooling and making it even messier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Felix stops himself from moaning; biting his lip harder since he doesn’t want the show to be over yet. He does push down his pants and underwear to let his dick free. Then, he unbuttons his shirt and slips it from his shoulders; quietly setting it on the floor. He openly strokes himself; the slide is easy with the precum that flowed from the tip. Felix looks back up to see Hyunjin humping the pillow faster and very eagerly taking the entire dildo in his mouth. Felix continues to restrain himself. He wants to cum in his baby boy, so he waits. Hyunjin pulls his mouth off and slows down, lube and drool flowing out his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Felix…,” Hyunjin sighs out, “fuck… I love your cock.” Hyunjin latches back onto the dildo’s head, lapping at the tip and moving his hips faster. He takes in more again; this time to the point where he makes himself choke and holds it there. Hyunjin humps the pillow as fast as he can while gagging on the dildo. Felix watches in anticipation, not caring that he is stroking too fast. He wants to see his baby boy cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Finally, Hyunjin stills, cumming ropes on the pillow, the dildo, and up to his chest and face (a surprising amount for a second time cumming). He pulls off the dildo and immediately sets to licking his cum off of it until it’s clean. When he’s done, he smiles and giggles, collapsing onto the pillow and lays in the mess. Felix has a death grip on his cock, stopping himself from cumming. He is determined to fuck one of Hyunjin’s holes before he cums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Have fun, baby boy?” Felix finally speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hyunjin jolts up and looks towards the door, eyes widening at Felix who is half-naked, dick out, and staring at him like he is the epitome of lust.  He wants to say something, but Felix answers his unasked question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, baby, I watched the whole thing,” Felix says as he walks closer, dick still in hand. “You’re such a dirty boy, aren’t you? Look at the mess you made.” Hyunjin whines at Felix’s words. Tears well in his eyes as he quickly gets hard again, cursing his sensitivity. Felix eyes Hyunjin’s wretched cock and smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Baby boy likes that? You like knowing you’re my messy boy?” Felix teases. Hyunjin shamefully nods. His cock starts to leak as he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Felix…,” Hyunjin whines. “Sir…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lay down on your pillow, baby. Face down,” Felix commands. Hyunjin does exactly what he’s told, lying face down and putting his crotch right in the mess of lube and cum. Felix climbs up on the bed and lines himself up with Hyunjin’s hole. “I’m assuming you’re already stretched and open.” Hyunjin nods, and Felix smiles as he enters Hyunjin easily, watching his dick disappear in Hyunjin’s ass. His hole is still extremely slick and wet, but Felix wants a little more. He looks behind him towards the nightstand and finds the white lube bottle lying there. He smirks, reaching behind himself to grab it; his dick slightly sliding out of Hyunjin, making him whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You used almost the entire bottle, sweetheart,” Felix says, studying the bottle. Felix turns back to Hyunjin, pushing deeper into him again. Felix flips the cap open and squirts a generous amount down Hyunjin’s ass. “If my baby wants to be messy…,” Felix leans down towards Hyunjin’s ear and whispers, “then we’re going to be fucking messy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hyunjin shudders at Felix’s deep voice and sultry words. He doesn’t wait for Felix and starts fucking himself back on Felix’s cock. Felix lets him for a few minutes, intently watching the lube gather and flow out of Hyunjin’s ass and down his thighs. Then, when Felix is sure he’s close, he grabs Hyunjin’s hips and pushes him into the pillow. He doesn’t want to cum just yet; he would rather play with his baby a little bit first. When Hyunjin whines, Felix leans down and licks the shell of Hyunjin’s ear. Hyunjin whines more as Felix continues to lick down his face until Felix gets to his lips. Felix licks Hyunjin’s lips, gently coaxing them open, so he can lick into Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin moans, opening his mouth wider, and sticks his tongue out to meet Felix’s. Their lips join, kissing deeply and moaning into each other’s mouths. Felix nibbles at Hyunjin’s lips as he slowly fucks into Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah…,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin hisses, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix… faster please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Anything for my baby boy,” Felix says, kissing Hyunjin one more time before sitting up and slamming his cock into Hyunjin. Of course, Hyunjin moans the loudest he can go; he loves when Felix is rough with him. Felix continues his brutal pace with Hyunjin’s loud moans feeding his ego. Suddenly, Hyunjin’s body tenses up, and Felix can feel his hole clench around his dick. Hyunjin screams out in pleasure and cums for the third time. Felix fucks him through his orgasm and keeps going even when Hyunjin starts to whimper. Felix knows Hyunjin loves the oversensitivity, so he doesn’t let up until he finally cums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Exhausted, Felix collapses onto Hyunjin and wraps his arms around him. Even out of breath, Felix still kisses Hyunjin’s neck and shoulders and whispers out sweet nothings and ‘I love you’s. Hyunjin giggles at his boyfriend’s softness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>